goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Panda gets grounded for ultraplex years
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. Andy Panda gets grounded for Ultraplex Years or Andy Panda's worst thing ever in life is a GoAnimate grounded video with the transcript and plot being created by LunatheMagicalGirl. Cast * Eric as Andy Panda, Wilt Michaels, Eric Cartman, Luigi, CodPlayerItaly and Shaggy * Simon as Horace N. Buggy and Steve (Minecraft) * Kayla as Coco the Chicken, Lisa Simpson, Chuckie Finster, Shauna and Jelly Otter * Belle as Queen Lanolin * Princess as Angelica Pickles, Princess Peach, DW Read, XJ9, Princess lu, Dot, GoPrincess, Princess Daisy and Ka-Chung * Ivy as Pikachu, Patty Rabbit, Blossom and Foo * Paul as Mickey Mouse and Igor the Mii * Kimberly as Luna Minami, Roobear Koala, Ash Ketchum, Hewey, Kyle Broflovski, Mike, Arthur Read, and Peanut Otter * Diesel as Bear and Mr. Herriman * Shy Girl as Butter Otter, Bubbles, Kenny McCormick, Louie and B.B. Jammies * Tween Girl as Tails, Buttercup, Laura Koala, Dewey, Tommy Pickles and Bobby Bear * David as Bart Simpson, Doug Funnie, Bugs Bunny, Stan Marsh and Ren Hoek * Kidaroo as Ed, Barney, Stimpy, Yakko, Pinky, Heffer Wolfe, and Policeman 1 * Dave as WilliamWill2343 and Og * Salli as Edd (Double D) * Steven as Eddy, Officer Squidward, and The Brain * Kate as SpongeBob and Bev bighead * Brian as Mario, Spiderman, Wakko, Patrick Star and Striker Eureka * Professor as Ickis and Ed bighead * Bridget as Oblina and Jo Frost * Kendra as Mac Foster and Noodle * Young Guy as Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Sonic the Hedgehog, brad carbunkle, TacoComedian, Jimmy (Jimmy Two-Shoes) and Yuri * Misaki as Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Japanlover86) * Wise Guy as Policeman 2, Krumm, and Justdancingsamuel * Luca as Scooby Doo * Amy as Rocko * Joey as Wmp2000, Filburt, sheldon lee and Mametchi * Show as mcb1209 and Robin Hood * Zack as Kuchipatchi and sheldon lee * Dallas as Spaceytchi and JohnGodGames * Kyoto as Reporter Camille * Miguel as Eduardo Valerosa * Julie as Frankie Foster * Callie as Carly * Elizabeth as Madame Foster * ??? as Norbert Beaver and Daggett Beaver * Emma as Jazzi * Jennifer as Custard Transcript Panda is inside his house and is on his laptop Andy Panda: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I finally made a death threat against TacoComedian! Now to go on YouTube and upload a video out of him!" minutes later Andy Panda: "It worked! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" to: Luna is in her houseboat on the computer Luna: "Let me check FaceBook and YouTube." reads a message saying "TacoComedian iz a smelly ***hole who needs to get poisoned to death with a mix of gasoline and toilet water" and then becomes shocked as the dramatic sound effect plays Luna: (Veena voice) "HOLY SAVE-UM CENTRAL! ANDY PANDA HAS MADE A HUGE DEATH THREAT AT TACOCOMEDIAN ON FACEBOOK!" then goes on YouTube and views Andy Panda's uploaded video Begins Andy Panda: "I shall boil you in a pool full of the hottest lava on the planet and Dry Bowser clones!" TacoComedian: "No no no no no no no no no no! Don't even think about-" Andy Panda: "It's too late to speak! Dingbats, take him into my deadly execution!" [Two Dingbats from The Wuzzles ''pick up TacoComedian, carry him while flying, and drop him into a vat of the hottest lava on Earth and clones of Dry Bowser] TacoComedian: (on impact with the lava) "Nooooooooooooooooooo! I'm burning! I'm burning! I'm-" Dry Bowser clone gobbles up TacoComedian, and spits his corpse out. Soon, TacoComedian's body explodes into a fountain of blood of Video Luna: (Scary Voice) "SWEET STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM!!! NOT ONLY HE HAS OFFENDED TACOCOMEDIAN WITH A NASTY DEATH THREAT, BUT HE ALSO UPLOADED A YOUTUBE VIDEO INVOLVING TACOCOMEDIAN GETTING BURNED IN LAVA AND EATEN UP BY A DRY BOWSER CLONE!!! I AM SO FED UP WITH HIM!!! THAT'S IT!!! I'M CALLING HORACE N BUGGY RIGHT THIS MINUTE!!!" Luna: (on the phone in her normal voice) "Hello, Horace N. Buggy. Andy Panda just offended TacoComedian by posting a death threat describing him as a smelly ***hole who needs to get poisoned. Plus, he offended him even further by uploading a video on YouTube displaying a death scene! Ground him ASAP!" Horace N. Buggy: (over the phone) "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! He is in dead meat! Thanks for notifying me about it!" to: back at Andy Panda's house Andy Panda: "That oughta teach TacoComedian a lesson!" Horace N. Buggy: "Andy Panda. I have an important thing to tell you." Andy Panda: "What is it?" Horace N. Buggy: "I just got a phone call from Luna who lives in Manaus. She told me that you posted a death threat on FaceBook and uploaded a death video on YouTube. Is this correct?" Andy Panda: "Umm... Yeah." Horace N. Buggy: "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Andy Panda! We don't post death threats on users nor upload videos offending them. That's it! You will be grounded for ultraplex years! I am closing your FaceBook and YouTube accounts immediately!" Andy Panda: (Darth Vader's voice) "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Horace N. Buggy: "Andy Panda. Your accounts have been finally closed. As a side note, I am calling Luna, TacoComedian, and several other fictional characters to come over here to have a meeting in the living room." minutes later Horace N. Buggy: "Andy Panda, you have plenty of visitors." Luna: "Hello. My name is Luna Minami, also known as LunatheMagicalGirl on Wikia. I didn't like it when you insulted TacoComedian with a death threat and a death video." Bart: "I'm Bart Simpson. Get bent for hurting TacoComedian's d*** feelings!" Lisa: "I am Bart's sister named Lisa. It is completely unnecessary to post any death threats online as it is a form of Cyberbullying. You also don't upload videos on YouTube containing violent scenes involving death on heroic users." Pikachu: "Pika Pika Pikachu! Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pikachu!" (Subtitles below read: "I am Pikachu, and I don't like you at all!") Stiker Eureka: "I'm Striker Eureka from Pacific Rim. You're a lot more evil then a Kaiju!" Bear: I'm bear, and you'll be a fan of my show Tommy Pickles: "Name's Tommy Pickles. You are the worstest panda I ever seed!" Chuckie Finster: "I'm Chuckie. You are very very very very very very bad! No more making TacoComedian sad 'gain!" Angelica Pickles: "My name is Angelica. I wish you were dead for wishing TacoComedian dead, you stupid panda!" Mac: "I'm Mac Foster. I'm so mad at you for insulting TacoComedian with a death threat and a death video!" Bloo: "I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo. Your behavior makes me so angry for posting a death video on YouTube, and I'm gonna be furious at you right now!" Wilt: "The name's Wilt Michaels. When will you stop insulting TacoComedian with a death threat and a death video?" Eduardo: "Soy Eduardo Valerosa. You'll never make death threats and death videos ever again!" Coco: "I'm Coco the Chicken. Why did you post a death threat on FaceBook and uploading a death video on YouTube?!" Frankie: "I'm Frankie Foster. I'll donate some of your Marvel, 20th Century Fox, and Paramount stuff to Foster's." Madame Foster: "I'm Madame Foster. You never post death threats ever again!" Mr. Herriman: "I'm Mr. Herriman. You'll no longer watch Marvel, 20th Century Fox, and Paramount until further notice." Carly: my name is Carly, me, Bloo, wilt, coco and mac are not tolerating your cruel and cold hearted behaviour, you naughty panda in the world Blossom: "I am Blossom. My sisters and I hate you for posting a death threat on FaceBook and uploading a death video on YouTube!" Bubbles: "My name is Bubbles. You're no fun because you wish people like TacoComedian dead!" Buttercup: "I'm Buttercup. I am gonna knock you in the teeth!" Sonic: "I'm Sonic. I am faster than you and smarter than you as I don't act rude to anybody. Man, get a grip on your behavior or I'll turn you into a purple herring gull with Custard's voice!" Tails: "My name is Tails. You can't post death threats or videos on FaceBook and YouTube because it isn't nice!" SpongeBob: "I am SpongeBob. If I ever see you in Bikini Bottom, I am gonna kick your booty goodbye!" Patrick: "Patrick Star here. Uh...You stink like a rotten tuna because you were a bully towards some guy." Mario: "It's-a-me, Mario. How-a dare you make a death threat and a death video at a-TacoComedian!" Luigi: "It's-a-me, Luigi. I'm-a angry at you for that death threat and video on-a FaceBook and-a YouTube!" Peach: "I'm Peach! You are not sweet and I hope you and Bowser will surrender!" Daisy: "Hey! This is me, Daisy! You...are...THE WORST PERSON I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Bugs Bunny: "What's up, doc? The name is Bugs Bunny! I HEARD THAT YOU POSTED A DEATH THREAT CLAIMING THAT TACOCOMEDIAN SHOULD DRINK SOMETHING THAT TASTES REALLY AWFUL! NOT TO MENTION THAT YOU MADE A VIDEO ON YOUTUBE THAT MADE HIM A DEAD DODO BIRD!" Mickey Mouse: "Oh, boy! You are a terrible panda. I am the human Mickey Mouse, and you should suffer for your naughty actions!" Barney: "I'm the human Barney the Purple Dinosaur, and you are grounded grounded grounded for instilling TacoComedian with a death threat on FaceBook! I hate you, you hate me! I'm gonna go kill you Andy!" Jenny: "I'm xj9, I heard you insulted TacoComedian with a death threat on FaceBook and death video on YouTube." brad: I'm brad carbunkle, you heard that girl robot Sheldon lee: I'm Sheldon Lee, you are dumb, you are stupid tuck carbunkle: I'm tuck carbunkle, and you are banned watching our show as it made by Paramount Wmp2000: "I'm Wmp2000! I heard that you misbehaved at Walt Disney World by demanding to go to Universal Studios instead!" mcb1209: "My name's mcb1209. You will be forced to watch Disney movies!" Robin Hood: "I'm Robin Hood! You must suffer a piercing from one of my arrows for killing Maid Marian!" Arthur: "I'm the human Arthur Read. I can't believe you bullied someone on the internet. Don't do stuff like that!" DW: "I'm the human DW, or Dora Winifred! I love Mary the cow, she is more than you!" Scooby-Doo: "Ri'm Rooby. Rooby-Rooby-Ron't rink rabout rosting reath reats ron Racebook, rou rad randa." (Translated to: "I'm Scooby. Scooby-Dooby-Don't think about posting death threats on Facebook, you bad Panda.") Shaggy: "I'm Shaggy. Me and Scooby solve mysteries better than you." Stan Marsh: "My name is Stan, and you won't watch the show my friends and I star in because it's a part of Paramount!" Kyle Broflovski: "I am Kyle. I agree with my friend, Stan." Eric Cartman: "My name's Cartman, and you are a piece of trash! Suck my doorbells!" Kenny McCormick: "Mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph! Mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph mmph!" (Translated to: "I'm Kenny! Do restrain yourself from your own pranks, you fool!") Yuri: "Im Yuri from MW3 Call of duty and you are realated to Makrov!" Huey: "My name is Huey, and these are my brothers Dewey and Louie! You..." Dewey: "Are..." Louie: "...So mean, that you will never ever go on the internet again!" Doug: "It's me, Douglas Yancey Funnie. If I were Quailman right now, my worst enemy will be you!" Peanut: "My name is the human Peanut Otter. I am not supporting you because you are a horrible YouTube and FaceBook troll!" Jelly: "I'm the human Jelly Otter! You should've used your noodle before saying anything mean on FaceBook or YouTube!" Butter: "Me human Butter. No wike you!" (Wike means like) Jo Frost: "Hello, my name is Jo Frost from Supernanny. Your behavior on the Internet was appalling, hurtful, and exceedingly unacceptable." Ren: "It's me, Ren Hoek! NO BEING RUDE TO ANYBODY, YOU STUPID EEDIOT!" Stimpy: "The name's Stimpy. You ain't nice, Andy Panda." Ed: "Ed is here! No more fun for you mister meanie!" Edd: "My name is Eddward, and your cyberbullying and misbehavior has gone beyond too far, young man!" Eddy: "I'm Eddy! My scams are a million kazillion times better than your scams, idiot!" Patty Rabbit: "My name is is the human Patty. You are not a good friend because you bullied TacoComedian!" Bobby Bear: "I am the human Bobby J. Bear! You need to learn some strict lessons, fellow!" Roobear: "It is me, Roobear. You don't bully nice people like that! You know better!" Laura: "I'm Roobear's sister, and my name is Laura! I am not going to have fun with you anymore because you are meaner than Walter and his brothers!" Ash Ketchum: "I am Ash Ketchum and you should be ashamed of yourself for posting a death threat on FaceBook and making a horrid YouTube video!" Igor: "My name is Igor the Mii. You will become a Pokémon lover like me!" Shauna: "I am Shauna, and I agree with my boyfriend Igor!" Steve: "If you don't know me, I am Steve from Minecraft. Why did you do horrible things on FaceBook and YouTube? That wasn't nice!" Spiderman: "I'm Spiderman. You don't have any business insulting users on the internet." Jimmy: "My name is Jimmy from Jimmy Two-Shoes! Say goodbye to your favorite things, Andy Panda!" Lin Chung: I am Lin Chung and you're even worst than HighRoller, Twin Masters & The Zebra Brothers. Commander Apetrully: "I'm Commander Apeteully. You're a bad boy!" Justdancingsamuel: "My name is Justdancingsamuel, and I can't stand you not being nice to Tacocomedian. Your accounts have already been closed anyway." WilliamWill2343: "I'm Quinton Carroll-White, AKA WilliamWill2343. You are the worst panda ever on the entire galaxy! You just made my friend very upset!" CodPlayerItaly: "I'm CodPlayerItaly, and don't even think about watching Marvel or any videos made by anything you like." Reicheru: "Konnichiwa, this is Reicheru Chaiko. Stay out of the internet, dummkopf." Queen Lanolin: "My name is Queen Lanolin. You will forget your memories captured by Marvel, 20th Century Fox, and Paramount!" Justdancingsamuel: "I agree with Queen Lanolin." Ickis: "I am Ickis. If you call me a bunny rabbit right now, me, Krumm and Oblina are going to scare you!" Krumm: "My name's Krumm, and you will smell the worst odor you have ever smelled from my pits!" Oblina: "I'm Oblina. I agree from Ickis and Krumm. We shall make the greatest scare at you!" TacoComedian: "I'm TacoComedian. You are so mean to me, you bully!" Mike Mazinsky: "I am Mike Mazinsky. Now please quit posting horrible death threats on Facebook, not to mention calling me by my real name Michelene. Hope you start liking the series me and the other islanders star in." Lu: "My name is Princess Lu, the turtle pays." Og: "I'm Og. And I agree with Lu and Mike." Yakko Warner: "Don't forget us the Warner Bros. aka the Animaniacs. Do not be mean to TacoComedian. Ya really have to stop with the baloney stuff you're doin'." Wakko Warner: "I'm Wakko Warner, you will be banned from using the toilet! But luckily you can't get anymore potty emergencies!" Dot Warner: "I'm Dot, aka Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Belinda Fiona Bo Besca the Third, do not call me Dottie or even post terrible stuff on YouTube, because if you do, you will die!" The Brain: "Not to mention the Brain, and the same thing Pinky and I do every night is normally taking over the world, also taking over your Marvel, Fox and Paramount stuff." Andy Panda: "Ban me from all the fun?" CodPlayerItaly:"That's right, Andy Panda! You are banned from all the fun! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Pinky: "And I'm the Brain's companion Pinky, ZORT!, I agree with CodPlayerItaly. Narf!" Rocko: "This is me Rocko! If i see you in O-Town and be on Facebook, i will close your account!" Heffer: I'm Heffer, and I agree with rocko Ed Bighead: "I'm Ed Bighead. I hate my life and I usually hate Rocko, also, I hate you." Bev Bighead: "I'm Bev Bighead. Do not even think about Marvel, 20th Century Fox or Paramount." Filburt: "I'm Filburt Shellbach. You making death threats on Facebook? Oh, Fishsticks!" GoPrincess: I am GoPrincess, A.K.A LittleClara, you will be forced to watch Heartpulse Pretty Cure on Disney XD. Ruby: I am Ruby from Ruby Gloom, you will be forced to watch my show on Disney Channel. Random Guy Productions: I am Random Guy Productions, you will be force to watch my videos on DVD, you will even have to face you're fear during some scary logos. JohnGodGames: I'm JohnGodGames, you will be forced to play some PSP Games like E Rated Games Mametchi: "If you don't know me, then I am Mametchi. I am a GoGang member. What's more, I should make an invention and make it teach you a lesson!" Kuchipatchi: "I'm Kuchipatchi! I have food that shall taste better than your food-tchi!" Spaceytchi: "This is Spaceytchi speaking. I agree with Bev and Ed Bighead, Oblina, Krumm, Ickis, Kuchipatchi, Mametchi, and the Warner Bros. and even the Warner Sister. Not only that, you will think about me and Tamagotchi from now on." Dagett Beaver: "I'm Dagett Beaver. I'm so angry at you for posting a death video on YouTube!" Norbert Beaver: "I am Norbert Beaver. Not only that you will skip watching me and my brother's show made by Paramount, it is that you will not make death threats anywhere. Us are angry with you." Noodle: "I'm Noodle. I'm so mad you insulted TacoComedian with a death threat and a death video." Jazzi: "I'm Jazzi. I'm very fed up what did you made a death threat on FaceBook and posted a death video on YouTube." B.B. Jammies: "Me B.B. Jammies. Bad panda, bad panda!" Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to make a death threat and post a death video!" Foo: "I'm Foo. I hated it so much when you made a death threat and posted a death video!" Custard: "And I'm Custard. It's not cool to insulte TacoComedian with a death threat on FaceBook and a death video on YouTube." Rocko: "There is gonna have to be no movies, shows, video games, and music made by either Marvel, 20th Century Fox, or Paramount. No Burger King, no KFC, no Arby's, no White Castle, no computer, no FaceBook, no YouTube, no The Simpsons, no Family Guy, no South Park, no Ice Age, and further more!" Queen Lanolin: "Also, you will be forced to watch a VHS tape of Maple Town: Welcome to Maple Town." Andy Panda: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I don't like Maple Town!" Bobby Bear: "Too bad! Watch the show Patty and I are in and enjoy it!" Patty Rabbit: "Yeah! There's nothing you can do about it right now!" Queen Lanolin: "Let me put the tape into the VCR." putting the tape into the VCR, a small square appears above Andy Panda, showing the FBI Warning, the FHE 1985 logo, and then the Maple Town opening minutes later Luna: "I also have a VHS of Ovide and the Gang. Queen Lanolin, please put the VHS in the VCR for Andy Panda." Queen Lanolin: "OK, Luna. I am putting it in the VCR." Lanolin puts the Ovide and the Gang VHS tape in the VCR small square appears above Andy Panda again, showing the FBI Warning, the Celebrity's Just for Kids logo with the live action kids, the 1988 CineGroupe Montreal logo, and the opening to Ovide and the Gang minutes later Luna: "Not to mention that I have a DVD of Unstoppable Missy Floorz, which was created by a company named Freak Foor. We all hate the show and so will you!" puts the DVD into the DVD player in the footage, we see creepy face posters followed by screams to: In the living room, Andy Panda begins crying Andy Panda: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THIS IS A LIVING TORTURE!" Reicheru: "You may think that it is a f***ing torture and we may hate the series as well, but we don't care, b****!" minutes later Luna: "Now it's time for you to watch a VHS of Popples from Magic Window!" puts the VHS of Popples: Panic at the Library & Other Stories into the VCR, and once again, a small square appears above Andy Panda, displaying the FBI Warning, the Magic Window logo, and the Popples intro minutes later Queen Lanolin: "Fifth and final TV program, you will be forced to watch all episodes of The Get Along Gang." Lanolin turns on the TV, and a small square appears above Andy Panda one more time, displaying the Get Along Gang intro Queen Lanolin: "Now, we are going to do something to you that is far worse than watching the videotapes and the DVD, Andy Panda." Andy Panda: (as two speakers appear) "Please, no! You are ruining my day and it's becoming even worse!" Huey: "We..." Dewey: "...Don't..." Louie: "....Care!" WilliamWill2343: "And there still isn't anything you can do about it." Queen Lanolin: "The dance mix will start in 5...4...3...2...1...GO!" visitors dance while music from multiple non-Marvel, 20th Century Fox, and Paramount shows play, it lasts for over 5 minutes. stops dancing Ren: "NOW THAT THIS DANCE MIX HAS ENDED, WE WILL SPANK YOU, EEDIOT!" Andy Panda: "Nooooooooooooooooo! I don't like getting spanked!" Arthur: "It doesn't matter. You are getting 1000 of them anyway!" Mametchi: "I agree with Arthur!" visitors run up to Andy Panda including Horace N. Buggy and the part where they spank him is censored by a censor square while stock sounds of punching someone play Luna: "Now let's move on to some more punishments." Edd: "You shall be completely expelled from any facility providing education." SpongeBob: "What you can only eat and drink from now on are raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, blood, poison, dirty laundry, dead fish, grimy organs, expired cereal, cat urine, dog and bird feces, snot, shampoo, hangnails, ABC gumballs, drugs and Kaiju Blue." Andy Panda: "Ewwwwwwwww! I don't like all that gross stuff!" Jelly: "Too bad! It's for your own flipping good!" Barney: "Let's put a not-so super-dee-duper nappy on you!" Andy Panda: "No! I don't like nappies either!" Peach: "Stay still while I put on your nappy." Filburt: "Oh Fishsticks! You must not the toilet again or be on Facebook." and Justdancingsamuel walk over to Andy Panda and places a nappy on him, that action is also censored Doug: "You can't use the toilet anymore because you will use your nappy instead." Mario: "And since I'm-a plumber, I'm-a gonna remove that toilet and replace it with a tile of the floor!" to the bathroom removes the toilet and replaces it with a tile of the floor returns to the living room Mario: "There, now your toilet is-a all gone!" Reicheru: "Mein friends, stand back! FLAME COMMANDER: FIRE EMPEROR!" gets out of the way. Reicheru uses Flame Commander: Fire Emperor at Andy Panda and does not miss, this action is censored Andy Panda: "Owwwwwwww! It hurts!" Reicheru: "Too bad, baka!" Robin Hood: "Time to perform a piercing through your stomach a la William Tell!" Hood shoots one arrow with his bow at Andy Panda, piercing his stomach, this action is also blocked and completely censored Andy Panda: "It hurts even worse!" Jo Frost: "Also, Andy Panda, you will be disciplined on the Naughty Stool for 20 whole minutes." Andy Panda: "No no no no no no no! I don't want timeout!" Jo Frost: "Well yes, you really do. Now sit there and do not move!" Panda sits on the stool minutes later Jo Frost: "Stand up, your timeout is now over. Now let's start telling you stuff not made by Marvel, 20th Century Fox, or Paramount that you are forced to watch, play and listen." Blossom: "You will be forced to watch cartoons not made by Marvel, 20th Century Fox, or Paramount such as Dexter's Laboratory, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., my show which is The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, MAD, Hero: 108, Doodlez, Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Danger Mouse, Heartpulse Pretty Cure, Ruby Gloom, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Fish Hooks, Kim Possible, The Proud Family, The Replacements, Recess, Pepper Ann, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, DuckTales, Darkwing Duck, Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, Total Drama, Chowder, Regular Show, The Wuzzles, The Gummi Bears, Shirt Tales, Kissyfur, Popples, The Biskitts, The Raccoons, Codename: Kids Next Door and more that are not made by either Marvel, 20th Century Fox, or Paramount." Bloo: "Not only that, but you'll also watch my show which is Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends." Jazzi: "You will watch baby shows that aren't made by Marvel, 20th Century Fox, or Paramount like Barney, Teletubbies, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Sylvanian Families, Caillou, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Dragon Tales, Big Bag, The Chica Show, Bear in the Big Blue House, Sofia the First, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Dino Babies, Sesame Street, Thomas and Friends, WordWorld, Arthur, VeggieTales, Rolie Polie Olie, Higglytown Heroes, Bananas in Pajamas, Balamory, The Morbegs, The Sooty Show, Tots TV, The Adventures of Spot, Gerald McBoing Boing, Little Robots, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Firehouse Tales, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Gordon the Garden Gnome and more. As well as my show which is The Save-Ums." Mametchi: "Not only that, but you will also watch every anime that the entire population of the Tamagotchi Planet stars in, including me. You will also watch every Tamagotchi VHS that exists." Sonic: "Also, you will play non-Marvel, non-20th Century Fox, and non-Paramount video games such as Halo, Resident Evil, Call of Duty, Tomb Raider, Bionic Commando, Super Mario Bros., my video game series, Pokemon, The Legend of Zelda, Star Fox 64, Earthbound, Kirby, Super Smash Bros., Nintendo Land, Metal Gear, Metroid, Grand Theft Auto, Team Fortress 2, Kid Icarus, Ice Climber, Gyromite, Game & Watch Gallery, Yoshi's New Island, F-Zero GX, Diddy Kong Racing, Conker's Bad Fur Day, Donkey Kong Country Returns, Spore, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, Bubble Bobble, The NewZealand Story, and more not made by either Marvel, 20th Century Fox, or Paramount!!!" Justdancingsamuel: "Other ones, like Just Dance and further more." Steve: "You will also play educational and negatively-received video games such as JumpStart: 1st Grade, E.T. for the Atari 2600, Putt-Putt Travels Through Time, Action Girlz Racing, Sonic's Schoolhouse, Pajama Sam, Tails and the Music Maker, Superman 64, Action 52, Bubsy 3D, Cartoon Network Speedway, Arthur's Birthday, Arthur's Teacher Trouble, Arthur's Computer Adventure, Arthur's Reading Race, D.W. the Picky Eater, Arthur's Thinking Games, Arthur: Ready to Race, Arthur's Absolutely Fun Day, Arthur's Pet Chase, Arthur's First Grade, Zoog Genius, Mario is Missing, Mario's Time Machine, Mario's Early Years, Mario Teaches Typing, Mario's Game Gallery, Super Mario and Friends: When I Grow Up, and Reader Rabbit." Jimmy: "And you'll watch movies not made by Marvel, 20th Century Fox, or Paramount such as An American Tail trilogy, The Land Before Time, Cats Don't Dance, The Twilight Saga, Harry Potter film saga,The Lego Movie, Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2, Surf's Up, Open Season Trilogy, A Troll in Central Park, The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin, The Secret of Nimh 1 and 2, All Dogs go to Heaven, Barney's Great Adventure, The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure, The Muppets, The Lorax, Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2, Doogal, The Smurfs, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Happy Feet 1 & 2, Shrek 1 and 2, Toy Story trilogy, Monsters University, Big Hero 6, Tangled, Cars 1 and 2, E.T., Jaws, Jurassic Park, Batman, Superman, Classic Disney films, Despicable Me, Osmosis Jones, Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000, Kangaroo Jack, and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, also Pacific Rim, the baby show verson, and watch CodPlayerItaly, JaegersYes KaijusNo and Striker Eureka's videos!" Tommy Pickles: "Plus you'll listen to moosic not made by Marble, Funniest Sesame Fox, and Bear Amount like Justin Beaver, Rebecca Back, the Rush in Trololo man, Tune ick Tune ick ton, n' Fatman's Word!" Bugs Bunny: "You mean Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, the Russian Trololo Man, Tunak Tunak Tun, and Scatman's World?" Tommy Pickles: "Yep!" Roobear: "And you will become a toddler!" ickis: I agree with roobear koala Andy Panda: (as he shrinks to toddler size) "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" (starts speaking in Paola voice from this point on) "I'm sorry for posting a death threat on FaceBook on TacoComedian!" Bart Simpson: "Eat my shorts, because sorry will not work!" Lin chung: "And, You will stay as a toddler from now on! You must wear nappies, go to preschool, watch baby shows, eat baby food, play with educational toys, and do everything for toddlers! Pinky: "TROZ! Do not use the toilet anymore, will ya?" Spaceytchi: "You will pee and poop in your nappy instead of the toilet. We will buy extra nappies for you in case yours get dirty." Luna: "That's right! You must also have playdates with Sophie's baby cousin Butter!" Lisa simpson: along with B.B. Jammies, Tommy, chuckle and Angelica as well, you know the drill B.B. Jammies: "Pway wit me!" (Translated to: "Play with me!") Spiderman: "It's time for angry faces, Andy Panda!" gathers in one large crowd and make angry faces at Andy Panda Queen Lanolin: "Normally, I would say go to your room. But I am going to say this instead. Start watching all these shows and movies, play video games, and listen to music not made by Marvel, 20th Century Fox, and Paramount." policeman arrive Policeman 1: "You are under arrest for posting a death threat on FaceBook and making a death video on YouTube!" Policeman 2: "I agree with the other policeman. You must stay in prison for infinity years! Get in the police car that is outside right away!" Andy Panda: (while walking away handcuffed) "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! I don't want to go to jail!" Policeman 1: "You have to!" policemen and Andy Panda leave Jazzi: "Scratch that, Queen Lanolin. He is already arrested." Custard: "Let's watch movies, shows, play video games, and CD-ROMs that are made by Marvel, 20th Century Fox and Paramount." Jazzi: "Yeah, let's start now." Spiderman: "I'll see myself? Awesome!" Sonic: "Yep! Time for everything Andy Panda likes!" (the end) '''Note: NOBODY'S ADDING JESUS CHRIST, JUST TO PUNISH ANDY TO HELL!' Category:Grounded Videos